The present invention is directed to a hearing aid comprising a microphone, an amplifier, an earphone, and a data storage.
Known hearing aids of the type initially cited have their transmission properties individually matched to the respective residual hearing of a user of the hearing aid. A great number of types of hearing aids are required for this purpose. Even hearing aids having a structurally identical housing can differ considerably from one another in terms of their electrical type (electrical data) due to the different parts integrated therein such as, for example, microphone, earphone and/or electrical amplifier circuits, or due to the different performance data of these integrated components of the hearing aid. A presentation of more detailed distinguishing features (transmission properties) of the respective hearing aid type at the housing of the hearing aid for precise identification of the hearing aid is not possible, if only because of inadequate space at the respective hearing aid, particularly at an in-the-ear hearing aid.
CH-A-671 131, incorporated herein, discloses a hearing aid whose data storage also contains memory locations for only one type of information that can be output in wire-bound fashion to a programming device. What this is intended to achieve is that the audio channels of hearing aids differing in type can be rapidly set in succession with a single programming device. The wire-bound output, however, requires at least one space-consuming plug contact at the hearing aid.
EP-A-0 341 995, incorporated herein, discloses a hearing aid having a data storage as a component part of a calibration means. The calibration means stores data about individual characteristics of the individual hearing aid. A programming system is programmed with these data. An external programming means and an input and output unit in the hearing aid are provided for this purpose.
Knowledge of detailed transmission properties (hearing aid feature/hearing aid data), however, is required for a correct matching of the hearing aid to the residual hearing of the hearing-impaired user. Persons, for example audiologists, who adapt hearing aids to hearing impairments must therefore laboriously seek out the relevant hearing aid features in a time consuming way in separate data lists with reference to the type and manufacturer identification arranged at the housing of the hearing aid. Such lists must always be kept up to date, this involving additional time expenditure. On occasion, data lists in the possession of the audiologist are already superseded. Consequently, time-consuming measurements must be implemented at the hearing aid in order to exactly identify hearing aid properties.